


Karaoke

by margoteve



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, FLUFF ALL AROUND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Kogane introduces Thace to some Earthly entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followmetoyourdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/gifts).



Thace watched Yoon Mi set something she described as a “karaoke machine”. She hooked it up to the TV screen and then handed him one of the two microphones.

“So… what is the purpose of this thing again?” He turned the microphone over in his hand, making a rather confused face.

“Fun!” She told him, grinning widely. “I thought that since I can’t take you to a karaoke bar I can bring karaoke to you. So I robbed David of his machine.”

“Okay?” he still was not convinced.

“It’s easy! You just sing the words that show up on the screen, a bouncy ball shows how quick you should sing the words.” she explained. “There’s nothing more fun than singing horribly together, trust me.”

“Uuuuhhhh…..”

“Just trust me!” She shoved his arm playfully. “If you want I can go first so you’ll see how it should be done.”

Quickly she selected a song and started to sway to the rhythm and sang making silly faces and poses, dancing a little and Thace couldn’t help but snort a short laugh as she clearly had a lot of fun there, despite not being the best of singers.

“ _ Your sugar/ Yes, please/ Won't you come and put it down on me?/ I'm right here, 'cause I need/ Little love, a little sympathy /Yeah, you show me good loving/ Make it alright/ Need a little sweetness in my life~”  _ She winked at him while she made a little bit of a spin around.

And then the song ended and she turned to him grinning widely.

“So?”

“Alright, you won. I’ll try it!” He sighed, giving in. There goes his dignity as a Galran soldier. 

“Yes! I knew you’d mellow enough for this. Let’s try a duet to ease you into it…” she started to browse the songs quickly.

“Do you have any military songs or something?” he peeked over her shoulder trying to scout the options too.

“Nope! No military songs on my watch, we’re gonna sing bad pop songs and enjoy them,” she hummed before she found something that looked satisfactory. “You’re singer 2 and I’m gonna alter some words to fit it better.”

“You can do that?”

“Sure! It’s for fuuun~ You can do anything you want. Now shush it’s starting.” She licked her lips and cleared her throat.” _ I can show you the world/ Shining, shimmering, splendid/ Tell me, soldier, now when did/ You last let your heart decide? _ ”

He watched her jaw slacked for a moment. Seriously? Seriously?! But oh he was not going to be beaten in this! When his lines appeared on the screen, he gave his best.

“A whole new world/ A dazzling place I never knew/ But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear/ That now I'm in a whole new world with youuuu” 

He was really getting into it. It was silly, embarrassing even. It had no other purpose but to entertain and it was so bad. They sang together and really had to control all the giggles that were threatening to break through until the very end of it, which he ended by spinning Yoon Mi around and dipping her backwards. Somehow their eyes locked onto each other and something just… passed between them. Something that made Thace straighten up immediately and clear his throat.

“Well, that was… fun. What else do you have?”

Yoon Mi took a deep breath in, trying to ignore the burning sensations in her cheeks and fluttering in her chest. 

“Oh, a lot… You wanna try Iris by Goo Goo Dolls?”

“I might try, why not…”

In the end, the experiment with Earth’s home entertainment was a success. Both Thace and Yoon Mi could barely talk the next day but it was definitely ‘fun’.

**Author's Note:**

> For Doom, because if not for her this wouldn't be here. She also Beta read it as per usual ;)  
> I encourage you to comment here or to drop by my [Tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com) or this [ Voltron Discord channel ](https://discord.gg/u4VCJQC) and to check out my other Voltron stories. Cheers!


End file.
